leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Garen
| date = 22 April 2010 | health = 50 | attack = 100 | spells = 30 | difficulty = 100 | hp = 551 (+93) | mana = 0 | damage = 59 (+3) | range = 125 | armor = 21 (+3) | magicresist = 31 (+21) | critical = 2% (+0.5) | attackspeed = | dodge = 0 | speed = 320 }} Garen The Might of Demacia is an unreleased Champion in League of Legends. Story Throughout Valoran, the resolve of Demacia's military is alternately celebrated or despised, but always respected. Their "zero tolerance" moral code is strictly upheld by civilians and soldiers alike. In combat, this means Demacian troops may not make excuses, flee, or surrender under any circumstance. These principles are espoused to their forces by unrivaled demagogues who lead by example. Garen, the valiant warrior who bears the title "the Might of Demacia", is the paradigm to which these leaders are compared. Thousands of great heroes have risen and fallen on the bloody battlefields between Demacia and its preeminent rival, Noxus. It was beneath their mighty banners of war that Garen first met steel with Katarina, the Blade Mistress. The infantrymen who beheld this event (and survived) commented that it seemed as though the two were locked in a mortal waltz set against a symphony of clashing blades. Garen, the pride of the Demacian military and the leader of the Dauntless Vanguard, returned from this battle breathless for the first time in his career, though some speculate this was due to reasons other than exhaustion. The plausibility of these rumors was bolstered when, in every instance thereafter, Garen seized the opportunity to encounter the Blade Mistress ONE DAY HE FOUND A GUM IN THE BATHROOM AND THAT WAS AWSOME then he got his powers to change everything in the worold and he got the cricitally heal and shutdown power he can virus your computer simply the pursuit of a worthy opponent on the battlefield is, to a true warrior, the reason to rise each morning. The promise of one, particularly one so beautifully and diametrically opposed, is the validation of his existence. "The most effective way to kill an opponent is to slice through the man next to him." Garen, on front line strategy.League of Legends Releases Newest Champion: Garen Development :So, lately, I've been doing a lot of talking about how edgy our latest champions have been. There's been the mysterious Shen, the capricious Ezreal, the ominous Mordekaiser, etc. But, if you've been positively craving that feeling of being the awe-inspiritng, furious maelstrom at the forefront of an assault, be on the lookout for this gentleman here. Permit me to introduce: Garen, the Might of Demacia. :And if you'd like an exclusive first look at just how epic this champion can be, you should make some room in your schedule to join us on Xfire this coming Friday the 9th of April at 6PM PST. At this time, our Content Producer RiotJeffJew will be taking a moment out of his busy schedule to give you an introduction to this champion, his abilities, and his unique gameplay style. Be the first to see the Might of Demacia in action on the Field of Justice!Champion Sneak Peek: Garen, the Might of Demacia Xfire Stream Series Garen was showcased on the Xfire Stream series on April 9th, 2010. It was shown for the first time to the community, with a look at his abilities.Live Show (livestream) April 9, 2010 09:03:20 PM Abilities Strategy *The extra damage from Decisive Strike affects Towers, and this ability is able to proc critical damage. *Courage has a cap at each level, lvl 1 caps at 7 Armor and Magic Resist, or 14 minion kills. * Deathfire Grasp provides a profitable combination with Demacian Justice. Quotes Upon Selection *''"They will stand no chance against the might of Demacia!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"For Demacia!"'' *''"I bring Justice"'' *''"Fear not, I'm coming"'' *''"Without delay"'' *''"For the King!"'' *''"I stand ready"'' *''"To protect our land"'' *''"Forge onward"'' *''"In the King's name"'' *''"At your service"'' *''"I will lead the charge"'' *''"Victory awaits"'' *''"Demacia!"'' *''"The scoundrel will pay!"'' Taunt *''"I've fought muskrats tougher than you!"'' Joke *''"There is no where you can hide."'' *''"I see you in that bush!"'' Trivia *Garen is one of the two champions (the other being Katarina The Sinister Blade) who are truly cooldown based: all of his abilities have no cost, either in health, mana or any other source. *One of Garen's skins will be similar to the Warhammer 40K Blood Angel color scheme, similar to: this *Garen is the arch-nemesis of Katarina who hails from the city state of Noxus. *Garen's Taunt may be a reference to Elder scrolls: Oblivion, in which enemies would say "I've fought mud crabs tougher than you!" Skins Garen OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin Reference